Closer to the Edge
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: The digidestined guys are involved in a terrible accident, but as each of thier lives hang in the balance..who will surivive?
1. Default Chapter

Notes: For now I've put my humour ideas on hold and decided to stick with drama and angst. Anyways, hope you like this new creation, nothing really to warn you about except Taito and depending how it works out, character death. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill by now!  
  
Closer to the edge  
  
The digidestined guys had decided on a little camping trip for "male bonding" as Tai had put it. They had all climbed into a hired mini bus and headed towards the country for a weekend of stress free fun.  
  
"This weekend was such a bust" Davis complained as he helped Tai pack the tent away.  
  
"I thought it was alright myself" Tai replied as he folded one of the poles. "I could think of worse things to do".  
  
"There was no adventure, nothing really exciting happened, so boring". Davis whined on.  
  
"Well that was the idea Davis, stress free and relaxation don't usually follow adventure" Matt replied as he joined the pair. "The others are all ready to go and their stuff is loaded on the mini bus".  
  
"Ok, we'll just be a few more minutes" Tai said as he rolled up the tent into it's bag. Matt smiled then took the bag from Tai and handed it to Davis.  
  
"Davis why don't you take this to the bus and we'll meet you there in a minute"? Matt asked, grinning at Tai.  
  
"Yeah sure, I don't wanna watch you guys make out anyway" Davis smirked, before Matt or Tai could rebuke him, Davis dashed off towards the mini bus.  
  
"A minute is that all you have for me"? Tai asked as he drew Matt closer.  
  
"I have all the time in the world for you my dear, but I think the others will start to get impatient" Matt grinned as he kissed Tai. The pair broke apart just as the horn on the bus sounded.  
  
"Ok ok! We're coming"! Tai yelled with a smile. "We better get back, we can finish this later when we get home"! Matt smiled back and the two lovers headed back to the bus.  
  
**  
  
"Come on Tai put Blink 182 on"! Davis moaned from the back of the mini bus.  
  
"No way, how about Less than Jake"? Ken asked.  
  
"They stink Ken! Don't listen to him Tai put on some Michael Jackson"! Joe argued.  
  
"Michael Jackson? What decade are you from"? Davis teased.  
  
Matt and Tai who were sitting in the two front seats, had been listening to this bickering for the past half an hour. "When do you want me to take over driving"? Matt asked as he tried to interpret the map he was holding. "I should be ok until we get back" Tai replied.  
  
"Ok if you're sure, but from what I can get from this map, we're in an area surrounded by high hills which carry the danger of rock slides" Matt gulped slightly.  
  
"Don't worry love, rock slides hardly ever happen" Tai said "We'll be fine". Matt nodded, but he couldn't help feeling slightly nervous. He had heard of accidents involving rock slides, people got killed, he couldn't help thinking the worst.  
  
"Hey guys did you just hear something"? Davis called from the back seat.  
  
"Like what"? Tai asked.  
  
"Rumbling" Davis replied.  
  
"Yeah I heard it too" Ken added.  
  
"Tai, maybe we should turn back, it sounds pretty bad" Matt said, gently gripping Tai's arm.  
  
"They're probably just winding us up Matt, trying to make us scared" Tai replied, trying to calm his agitated boyfriend. "Tai, please turn back" Matt continued.  
  
"We can't love we have to get the mini bus back". Tai took his eyes off the road to look at his boyfriend.  
  
The rumbling heard by Davis and Ken began to get louder. Joe looked out of the window to see large boulders tumbling from the tops of the surrounding hills. "Shit! Tai! Drive for god's sake"! He yelled. Tai reacted and put his foot down on the accelerator, he steered the mini bus trying his best to miss the falling rocks.  
  
Tai was too busy looking to the sides to notice a large pile of rocks that were blocking the road ahead. The mini bus collided with them and tipped onto it's side, the digidestined screamed as the mini bus slid across the road and came to a stop on the edge of the hill.  
  
**  
  
Tai opened his eyes, all he saw was a blurred mess, he blinked a few times to get a clearer view. There was hardly any light around. Suddenly Tai remembered the rocks hitting the mini bus and the mini bus tipping on it's side. That's where he was now, on his side, seatbelt still around in him the driver's seat. He fought back a scream as he felt out in the darkness and felt a body. Tai pulled back his hand and put it to his mouth to prevent the scream. His hand felt moist, he sniffed it, wondering if it was petrol. However, the liquid had no smell. He tasted what he had accidently wiped onto his lips. It was that old coppery coins taste that Tai had tasted before. When though? when he was playing soccer years ago and he'd been hit in the mouth with the ball of course, he recognised the taste now, blood. Tai's brain struggled to remember whom had been in the passenger seat next to him. It came to him in an instant. Tai gasped, that blood belonged to Matt. "Matt"? Tai whispered. "Matt? Can you hear me? Are you awake"?  
  
"Tai.." Came a croaky reply.  
  
"Matt is that you"? Tai asked, reaching out again. Luckily he found the hand of his boyfriend. "Tai...I..I.can't feel my legs" Matt whispered.  
  
"It's ok Matt, everything's gonna be ok" Tai squeezed Matt's hand with every amount of strength he could muster. "What's happened to the others"? Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know love...I can't see very well, there must be rocks covering the mini bus".  
  
**  
  
"Oh God Davis, we have to do something"! Ken cried. Luckily for him, when the rocks began to fall, Ken had managed to get the back doors of the mini bus open and escape before it tipped. Joe and Davis were the only ones that had had time to follow. "Ken, try to stay calm, did anyone else get out"? Joe asked, he was massaging Davis' ankle which he had sprained on escape. "I only say you and Davis, I think the others are still in there" Ken said shaking violently.  
  
"OK, that's Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK and Cody still in there. Well we'll have to asses the situation carefully. The bus is on the edge of the hill, if we're not careful we could sent it over" Joe replied.  
  
"This is all my fault" Davis moaned.  
  
"How do you work that out"? Joe asked.  
  
"I wanted adventure, I said this weekend was too boring, I cursed it Joe. If it wasn't for my stupid idea of excitement, this wouldn't have happened" Davis started to sob. Joe frowned and slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Joe! What did you do that for"!? Ken yelled, rushing to Davis' side.  
  
"I won't hear talk like that! This was an accident, nobody's fault. Now instead of finding people to blame we have to find out how the others are, now let's stop moping about and see what we have here". Joe shouted back.  
  
**  
  
"Tai did you hear that"? Matt whispered.  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like Joe shouting" Tai muttered back.  
  
"Tai, can you reach the pocket of my jeans"? Matt asked.  
  
"I think so" Tai shifted his hand and moved it down to Matt's waist. He slid his hand around until he felt Matt's rear. Tai giggled a bit. "Tai now is not the time"! Matt scolded. "I'm sure my phone is in the rear pocket closest to you"  
  
"Ok" Tai nodded and groped around until he found his boyfriend's cell phone. "I got it" He whispered triumphantly.  
  
"Ok, call Joe" Matt ordered.  
  
"Shouldn't we call for help though"? Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, we have help out there by the sounds of it, in the form of Joe, so call him Tai, we can let him know where we are underneath these rocks".  
  
**  
  
Joe was aware of vibrations in his shirt pocket. He picked out his phone and saw the word "Matt" on the screen. "Oh my God it's Matt"! Joe shrieked as he answered the phone.  
  
"Joe, is that you"? Tai's voice came through.  
  
"Yeah it's me, where are you Tai"? Joe asked.  
  
"I'm trapped in the driver's seat, Matt's next to me, he's alive but he can't feel his legs, I think a rock came through the window and crushed them or something. I don't know about the others". Tai answered.  
  
"Try calling out". Joe suggested.  
  
"Ok, hold on a minute" Tai replied. There was a silence on the end of the phone for a few minutes, eventually Tai's voice returned. "The only ones who are replying is TK and Izzy. TK says he's alright but he can feel his head bleeding. Izzy says he thinks he has a broken arm but he's got hold of Cody who's unconscious and keeps sliding towards the open back doors. TK says the doors hang over the edge of the hill and he's not sure if the mini bus can hold on much longer". Tai sounded more and more distressed as he carried on.  
  
"It's ok Tai, everything's going to be ok. We're going to get you out of there".  
  
"Joe, I feel faint.." Tai moaned.  
  
"Tai DO NOT GO TO SLEEP! That's important. Try your best to stay awake, the others too, talk to them, play a word game or sing a song to calm you down, it's important you all stay conscious Tai".  
  
"I'll.try to hold on Joe.." Tai whispered weakly. The line then went dead. Joe's battery had run out.  
  
"Shit" Joe cursed.  
  
"What's going on Joe? Is everyone ok"? Ken asked.  
  
"Tai seems alright, Matt's leg are trapped but he's alive. TK and Izzy are awake too, they think Izzy has a broken arm. There's nothing from Cody". Joe said sadly.  
  
"Do you think he's.."? Ken started, his voice however failed him and he remained quiet.  
  
"It's best not to think about that right now. We have to get them out of there before the bus goes over the edge, the only problem is how, we don't want our weight to make it go over". Ken nodded and tried to think of what they could do. "You have to secure the bus's position as best as you can" Davis spoke up.  
  
"Good thinking Davis, I know your ankle isn't up to scratch but do you think you could get help, the battery on my phone is dead. Try a nearby house or cabin or go back to the campsite" Joe ordered.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can"! Davis pulled himself up and limped off in the direction of the campsite as fast as his ankle would allow. Joe watched the bearer of courage and friendship bravely set off. He turned back to Ken however when he heard Ken let out a fearful scream. "The bus! Oh God Joe"! Ken screamed. Joe turned around in time to see the mini bus start to lurch violently....  
  
End of Part one! 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Back with the next part for your reading pleasure! Enjoy! Oh and before I forget the lyrics belong to Aerosmith! n.n  
  
Closer to the edge Part two  
  
"Oh God Tai what's happening"! Matt screamed, he dug his nails into the palm of Tai's hand. "TK! Izzy! Stop moving about back there! You'll make the bus go over"! Tai yelled.  
  
"It's Cody!, I can't hold onto him much longer" Izzy replied. The bus continued to lurch, Izzy gripped Cody with his good arm as best as he could. TK could only watch as he was trapped under most of the camping equipment that had fallen on top of him from the overhead storage compartments. "Izzy hold on, I know you can do it" TK willed on his friend. Beads of sweat were pouring down Izzy's face from the pain of his broken arm and the effort of keeping hold of Cody. "I can't TK, he's too heavy for just one arm! I can't use my other one, really I can't"  
  
"It's alright Izzy, you're doing your best, that's all anyone could ever ask of you" TK replied, sensing the distress in his friend's voice.  
  
"No TK, I'm losing him..he's slipping..." Izzy cried out. The bus gave a final lurch and Izzy screamed as Cody slipped from his arm and fell out through the double doors. "CODY"!!!!! Izzy yelled. "Oh...Cody..no..." He started to sob violently.  
  
**  
  
"Tai..I'm so scared" Matt whimpered. He clutched onto Tai as best as he could.  
  
"It's alright love, calm down, try not to get too worked up, don't exhaust yourself" Tai whispered back, he moved his hand so he could stroke Matt's hair. "TK what's going on back there"? Tai asked, responding to the shouting he could hear from the back of the van.  
  
"It's Cody Tai, we couldn't hold onto him, I'm sorry Tai...he's gone" TK replied, he sounded choked up. All that could be heard of Izzy, was his uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"Oh God..Cody.." Tai muttered. He felt tears come to his own eyes as he heard Matt begin to cry. "Don't.cry.Matt.please.we're gonna be fine" Tai said, holding back his own tears in an effort to calm down his boyfriend.  
  
"Tai..what's going to happen? Cody's already dead.what if Izzy's next.or TK.or you.or me. Tai.I'm so scared..I can't..cope.with this.Tai..I'm scared.I still can't feel my legs..what if.I'll never walk again...Tai.." Matt sobbed.  
  
"Everything's going to fine Matt, trust me, You, me , Izzy and TK will be fine".  
  
"I wish that was a certainty" Matt whispered.  
  
**  
  
"What are we going to use to keep the van from going over the edge"? Ken asked.  
  
"I don't know quite yet, but from the screaming that's just come from their, I think someone has been unlucky". Joe replied quietly.  
  
"What you mean..one of them could be.dead"? Ken whispered.  
  
"I'm afraid so, I didn't shut the back doors behind me. They must still be open and when the bus started to lurch one of them must've fallen out, it sounded like Izzy was yelling Cody's name"  
  
"Oh God Cody..." Ken said feeling the tears prick in his eyes. He and Cody had only recently sorted out their differences from Ken's emperor days. "Joe..we have to get the others out! It might be too late for Cody but we can save the others right"?  
  
"Yeah, but we have to work out how to secure the bus"  
  
"The digimon would be perfect here wouldn't they" Ken muttered.  
  
"Yeah they would, but since they aren't here, the others are replying on us, I don't think we should try to get them out...it's too dangerous to move casualties. What we should do is secure the bus and wait for help to arrive"  
  
"Well what can we use"? Ken asked, looking around.  
  
"I remember seeing some ropes in the bus, they must've been climbing ropes from the people who used the bus before. If they're climbing ropes they'll be strong enough to hold the bus in position until Davis gets back with help" Joe replied.  
  
"Yeah but in case you didn't notice Joe, the ropes are in the bus, and we, well we're not" Ken said kicking up some dust.  
  
I have a plan, which could be dangerous but if we can get it to work we can get the ropes out" Joe thought aloud.  
  
"Ok, well I'm willing to try anything".  
  
"If we can get to the front windows, we can get Tai and Matt to pass us the ropes" Joe stopped to think for a moment. "The only problem there though would be that we run the risk of tipping the bus over the edge".  
  
"Not if we're careful" Ken replied.  
  
"Alright, well let's go for it and see how it pans out. If the bus starts to lurch we back away immediately, no use putting anyone else's lives at risk". Ken nodded and he and Joe carefully approached the front of the bus. "Tai can you hear us"? Joe yelled.  
  
"Yeah, just about" came a weakened reply.  
  
"Alright, listen up, Ken and I are going to try and move the rocks so we can get to the window, we want you to pass us some climbing ropes that should be in the back of the bus ok"? Joe shouted.  
  
"Alright" Tai replied. He gulped quietly, hoping that this plan would not end in tragedy.  
  
**  
  
"TK, Izzy do either of you see some climbing ropes"? Tai asked.  
  
"A load of equipment fell on me from the over head storage compartments, there's a chance that the ropes will be around here somewhere. I can't look though, I'm buried under the equipment and I can't move" TK replied. He glanced over at Izzy who was sitting with his knees close to his chest. "Izzy come on, look for the ropes" TK urged.  
  
"It's all my fault..I should've held onto him...he's dead because of me" Izzy wept.  
  
"No Izzy, it's not your fault, please, look for the ropes" TK replied.  
  
"What's going on back there"? Tai asked.  
  
"Izzy is still shaken about Cody, he thinks it's all his fault" TK yelled back.  
  
"Iz, come on, don't blame yourself. It could've happened to anyone, it's not your fault Iz, I'm sure Cody wouldn't want you to be like this. Please pull yourself together and look for those ropes, we need you Iz and you're the only one that can find them" Tai shouted towards the back of the bus.  
  
"No Tai...don't you see..I should've held onto him..but I couldn't..my arm.it ached so much..then the bus..I couldn't..I just couldn't..Tai.." Izzy whispered.  
  
TK tried to shift some of the equipment off his body, hoping to give him some mobility so he could find the ropes himself. After a large push, some of the equipment moved, the bus once again began to lurch, Izzy screamed, his eyes tightly closed, hands over his ears. TK carefully moved some of the heavier equipment around to balance out the weight. "It's ok Iz, look, I'm fine, nobody got hurt" TK tried to comfort his friend as the bus stopped lurching, the weight evenly distributed. "I've found the ropes, there's a torch here too" TK shouted, he threw the ropes in Tai's direction, Tai managed to catch them first time. "Nice one Tai"! TK smiled.  
  
"Hey TK, throw over the torch too, I want to take a look at Matt" Tai replied, worry filtering into his voice.  
  
"Is he ok"? TK asked throwing over the torch.  
  
"Yeah, yeah there's nothing to worry about" Tai lied. It had been some time now since Matt had said anything, let alone moved. Tai turned the torch on so he could get a better look at his lover. Light filled the dark cab area and Tai could see the nasty looking head injury his boyfriend's head, there was trail of dried blood on his forehead. Tai moved the beam of light down to get a look at Matt's legs. They appeared hopelessly trapped in the mix of rock and twisted metal of the bus front. Finally, Tai brought the torch back up to Matt's face, only to see that his eyes were closed. "Oh God Matt no!...come on love.wake up.please.wake up" Tai panicked, he nudged his lover gently. "Come on, wake up..Matt.please.wake up"! Tai continued, trying to keep his voice from sounded hysterical. Still no movement came from his lover. Tai, fighting the urge to close his own eyes, began to cry quietly.  
  
**  
  
"Careful Ken, don't move too much at once" Joe warned, moving aside a large rock. He was aware that both of his hands were grazed and bleeding, but he didn't care. The determination to free his friends made him forget about the pain he felt. Between them, he and Ken were making good progress, moving the rocks and being ever aware of the balanced bus. "Joe! I think I'm close to the window, I can see a faint light" Ken shouted. Joe quickly got up and joined Ken where he was scrabbling at the rocks on his knees. "They must have a torch or something" Joe replied. "Tai! Tai! Can you hear us"? he yelled hopefully. However, this time, he received no reply. "This must be the right place, keep digging Ken, but remember to be careful" Joe said, sounding almost pleading.  
  
**  
  
"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep 'cos I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing" Tai sung quietly as he held the unconscious form of his boyfriend.  
  
"Cos even when I dream of you..the sweetest dream will never do, cos I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing" TK's voice echoed Tai's singing. This brought a small smile to Tai's face.  
  
"Keep going TK, it'll give us some hope at least, take our minds of it" Tai called.  
  
"I won't stop if you do" TK replied. Even though TK couldn't see, Tai nodded. As TK continued to sing the song, Tai held Matt and thought of the better times the group had shared.  
  
**  
  
"I can hear them"! Ken shouted as he moved another rock. "They're singing Aerosmith"!  
  
"I hope they keep it up, is there any sign of the front windows yet"? Joe asked.  
  
"It's here! Joe they're here"! Ken replied triumphantly. He moved the last boulder and could see the battered front of the mini bus. Joe got on his knees and looked for the side window of the passenger side. "I can see the window, it's a bit dark but I can make out Matt, the gap's too small for me to climb into though, think you can do it"? Joe asked.  
  
"I'll give it my best shot" Ken replied.  
  
"Alright, but be careful" Joe warned as he made way for Ken. Ken nodded slowly as he got down on his own knees and crawled into the small rock tunnel they had created. "Joe try and find something to hold these rocks up, they could fall on top of me"  
  
Joe nodded, and a few minutes later, the small tunnel was propped up with strong sticks. Ken crawled in and reached the passenger side window. "Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, are any of you with me"? Ken called.  
  
"Ken"! Tai yelled.  
  
"Tai, I need you to keep very still, we're going to try and get you out of there. It's important you try not to move".  
  
"You can't get me out, Matt.his legs are trapped, he's on your side, can you see him"? Tai asked. "Pass me the torch" Ken replied, the beam of light from before returned as Tai handed the torch over to Ken. He turned it on and assessed Matt, who was right in front of him. "Tai, I don't think I can move him, we need help, is your phone still working"? Ken shouted.  
  
"I think so" Tai replied. He scrabbled around and found no trace of the phone. As he saw the broken window beside him, he closed his eyes in frustration. "Ken, I think it fell out of the window when the bus last moved". Tai said, trying to keep his tears from reappearing.  
  
"Alright Tai, don't panic, stay calm" Ken replied, hearing the desperation in his friend's voice. "We sent Davis to find help, so I'm just stay right here, and we're gonna have a nice talk and calm down ok"?  
  
"Alright" Tai nodded, even though Ken couldn't see.  
  
"I'm just going to see what's going with Joe, don't panic I'll be right back". Ken squeezed back out of the small tunnel.  
  
"How is it in there"? Joe asked with a concerned look.  
  
Ken nodded his head sadly. "There's no way we can move them, Matt's legs are hopelessly trapped" He let a few stray tears roll down his cheeks. Joe nodded sadly and pulled his friend into a tight hug.  
  
**  
  
"TK how's things back there"? Tai asked.  
  
"Tai I'm worried about Izzy, he won't stop shaking and crying" TK replied.  
  
"Try and calm him down" Tai suggested.  
  
TK looked over at Izzy who was shaking violently, with a constant stream of tears rolling down his pale cheeks. "Iz...are you alright"? TK asked, knowing this sounded stupid.  
  
"It's...all.my fault..he's dead..because of me" Izzy whimpered.  
  
"No Izzy, it's not your fault. It could've happened to anyone" TK replied.  
  
"But..it happened..to me..It should've been me.." Izzy shifted towards the open back doors. "IZZY! NO"! TK screamed.  
  
"What's going on back there"? Tai called.  
  
"Izzy don't do it! We've lost Cody already, we don't want to lose you" TK pleaded. However it was already too late, once again, the bus started to lurch violently. TK screamed as he felt the bus begin to tip further and further.  
  
All Joe and Ken could do is watch in horror as the bus containing four of their closest friends went over the edge of the hill..  
  
Notes: OOOH! Very suspenseful! So who will live and who will die? Next part coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Ok here's the next part of the story! Enjoy!  
  
Closer to the Edge  
  
Part three  
  
"OH GOD"! Joe screamed.  
  
"Joe..." Was the only word Ken managed before he fainted in his friend's arms.  
  
"Come on Ken, wake up" Joe slapped Ken's face lightly. From his first aid training, Joe knew how to treat Ken. When slapping him didn't work, he gently laid Ken on the ground and elevated his feet. Deciding that Ken was alright there, Joe ventured to the edge of the hill to assess the state of the mini bus. He fought back another scream as he saw the twisted remains of the bus at the bottom. He saw TK, Tai and Izzy strewn at various points down the hill.  
  
"Joe"? Ken asked from behind.  
  
"Hey, you came round" Joe smiled a bit.  
  
"Joe.what's it like"? Ken replied.  
  
"Matt's still in the wreckage" Joe said solemnly. "The others are down the side, they must've either got out, or been thrown out. Come on, we better get down there, see what we can do for them, I'm sorry to say this Ken, but it looks like we've lost Matt as well".  
  
Ken nodded, trying not to let the new affect him. He needed to concentrate on saving the lives of the others.  
  
The two friends carefully made their way down the side of the hill, careful not to injure themselves. The first person they reached was Tai. Joe knelt down beside him and shook him gently. "Tai"? He asked.  
  
"I'm..ok" Tai mumbled. "My..head hurts..but.I'm ok" He continued as he sat up.  
  
"Looks like you've been lucky. Just lie back and rest, we'll deal with the others" Joe replied.  
  
"No! I have to find Matt"! Tai said, he stood up, wobbled a bit, but maintained his balance.  
  
"Tai.I'm sorry, but he's still in the wreckage.and after a fall like that, I seriously doubt he has survived"  
  
"Shut up Joe! It's worth a shot..it has to be..I refuse to believe he's dead"! Tai shouted. Joe nodded and looked over at Ken, who was with TK. TK nodded his head and gave Joe the thumbs up, indicating he was alright. "Well it looks like both you and TK have been lucky"  
  
"Joe, you deal with Izzy, I'm going down to find Matt" Tai replied, and before Joe could stop him, Tai was already making his way towards the wreckage of the bus. Joe stared after his friend, for a brief moment he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes in a silent prayer.  
  
**  
  
Ken stared around the hill, there appeared to be no sign of Izzy. Ken thought for a second that Izzy must still be in the wreckage. Ken sighed deeply, hoping Izzy was alright. Suddenly he heard a sound from nearby, it sounded like someone choking. Ken ran to where the sound what coming from and gasped as he saw Izzy hanging by the neck from a tree. He'd used one of the ropes from the bus. Ken screamed before dashing forward. He quickly managed to pull Izzy down. Thankfully he was still alive. He lay breathing unsteadily in Ken's arms. "You fool, what the hell do you think you were doing"? Ken asked, forcing to keep the anger from his voice.  
  
"I don't deserve to live Ken, you should've let me die. I couldn't save him" Izzy replied, his breathing calming down.  
  
"There was nothing you could do, your arm's broken, you did the best you could. No-one is going to blame you for this, no-one at all. If anyone dares I'll physically harm them" Ken said gently.  
  
"Ken..."  
  
"No Izzy, you have to understand, it was hard for you to keep holding him, everything was fighting against you. You held on for as long as possible, we're proud of you Izzy, we don't hate you".  
  
"As much as I want to believe you Ken, I'm sorry but I can't"  
  
"Hey, I don't expect you to, not yet, but trust me, one day you will do" Ken smiled a bit.  
  
"I trust you" Izzy replied looking right into Ken's eyes. Ken looked back and gave Izzy one of his proper smiles.  
  
"Does it hurt bad"? Ken asked.  
  
"It's not really on my mind right now, I'm concentrating on what's happening now" Izzy said quietly.  
  
"Right now"? Ken said, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Live for the moment.." Izzy whispered, he reached up as best as he could and kissed Ken on the lips. Ken returned the kiss, and the two remained in that moment.  
  
**  
  
Tai approached the twisted lump of metal that used to be the mini bus. There was a nose twitching stench of petrol. Fear sliced through Tai's heart, knowing that the slightest spark from anything could set off a blistering inferno. Eventually Tai found what was the driver and passenger's seats. He bent down and looked for any trace of his boyfriend. On closer inspection Tai could see that Matt had obviously been thrown from the bus upon impact. Trying his best not to panic or breakdown in tears, Tai ran around the other side of the bus hoping that his love hadn't been crushed to the ground. Tai's heart leapt into his chest as he saw the crumpled body of his boyfriend lying in the dirt. His legs were out of shape and were obviously broken. The cut on his head was bleeding slowly and he was unconscious. Tai feared the worst as he slowly approached Matt.  
  
**  
  
Joe breathed a sigh of relief as, with Ken's help, Izzy made it back up the hill and to safety. Ken carefully sat Izzy down next to TK. "Well done Ken" Joe smiled.  
  
"Where's Matt and Tai"? Ken asked, worry contorting his features.  
  
"Tai went down to the bus, he thinks that Matt's got a chance, personally I doubt he could've survived anything like that" Joe said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, we've all had a hard time, losing friends is never easy. I guess Tai wants to see for himself" Ken replied.  
  
Joe was about the reply before he heard a massive explosion come from the bottom of the hill, everyone turned around in time to see the bus erupt into flames. "TAI"! Joe screamed....  
  
Notes: Ok, that's the third part! I hope you all liked it!, sorry if it was a bit short, I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Until next time. Yamato 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Here's the next chapter! I couldn't keep you in suspense for too long! ^.^ , the lyrics to the song are mine (don't laugh too hard!)  
  
Closer to the Edge  
  
Part four  
  
"That's it then, they're both gone" TK whimpered. For the last couple of minutes nobody had said a word, the shock of seeing the explosion had forced everyone into a deathly silence. After TK's efforts to bring the group to some kind of terms with what they had just witnessed, the terrible silence arose again.  
  
Minutes passed, nobody really knew how long. They seemed trapped in that eternity, that one moment that had taken their friends lives so cruelly.  
  
The sound of sirens cut through the silence like a hot knife to butter. Joe turned to see two police cars and two ambulances quickly approaching the scene.  
  
The vehicles came to a stop and both the police and the paramedics stepped out. Davis shortly followed, using crutches to support his twisted ankle. "Guys, where's Tai and Matt"? He asked, looking at the ghostly pale faces of his friends. The only one making a sound was TK who was sobbing, deep heart wrenching sobs that shook the soul to it's very core. Davis no longer needed a reply, the reactions of his friends was enough to tell him that tragedy had struck in the worst possible way.  
  
He watched in a daze as the paramedics eased Izzy and TK into one ambulance. Joe turned to get into the police car when suddenly Ken called out. "Oh my God Tai"! He yelled. Davis and Joe whipped around a looked to where Ken was pointing. Sure enough Tai was standing about half-way down the hill, waving for dear life.  
  
The paramedics reacted in lighting speed, rushing down to where the frantic teen was standing.  
  
Joe, Ken and Davis could only watch, as they hoped what would be, their friend's rescue.  
  
**  
  
The starkness of the hospital was like another world to Joe after the horror of the accident. He was sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs in the family room of the local hospital. He clutched a plastic cup filled with some kind of hot drink in one hand. He had no idea what the drink was, he hadn't even looked at it. It had been placed in his hand how long ago? He had no idea. He stared motionless at the pale cord carpet. His brain was chattering away with a thousand thoughts, but he chose to ignore them all. He didn't even look up when he heard the door open. "Hey there". Izzy greeted. He sat down on a chair opposite to Joe, his arm was in a sling and he had a small plaster on his forehead. His neck was still slightly red from where the rope had left it's mark. "Hey" Joe replied quietly.  
  
"Ken's just coming, he wanted to get a hot drink first"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Joe, it's a dumb question but are you alright"? Izzy asked.  
  
"Not really, I didn't let it all really hit me until now. Seeing that bus explode, knowing that it could've been the end of two of our best friends. I didn't allow myself to be emotional at the scene, I had to concentrate on saving lives. I guess it's all just coming back to haunt me now". Joe said not looking up.  
  
Once again the door opened and in walked Ken, he carried two cups of coffee for himself and Izzy. Izzy smiled as Ken handed him his cup, Ken returned the gesture gratefully. Neither had spoken of the kiss they had shared, both feeling at this present time it was inappropriate. "How are you"? Ken asked Joe.  
  
"Don't ask" Joe whispered.  
  
"Thought I shouldn't" Ken replied.  
  
Conversation died after that, instead of talking, the three sat drinking their respective drinks. Hoping for the best.  
  
**  
  
"I hate hospitals" Tai whispered. He stood, along with TK outside Matt's room. They stared at the blonde through an observation window. "Me too, Matt does too, he'd hate this if he knew" TK replied.  
  
"They haven't said when he'll wake up have they"? Tai asked, even though he knew the answer. "No, it's been a struggle as it is. The doctors aren't really rating his chances" TK said on the verge of tears. Tai gently put his arm around TK. "Have you let the doctors check you out yet"? TK continued.  
  
"No, I don't want to leave this spot, unless it's to go into his room" Tai replied.  
  
"Yeah I know how you feel, the doctors have called mum and dad, they should be along soon. Maybe they'll tell them more than they're telling us right now".  
  
"Let's hope" Tai said sadly. He hated to see his boyfriend like that. He fought back tears, knowing he had to be strong for his love.  
  
"You know something Tai"? TK asked, his voice sounded a bit too quiet, dangerously quiet.  
  
"What"? Tai replied, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.  
  
"This is all your fault" TK muttered. "If it wasn't for you hair-brained idea, he wouldn't be lying there now"  
  
"TK..." TK turned around and stared at Tai darkly. "No Tai! You're to blame for this! You are! Don't try to deny it! This is all your fault! I hate you Taichi Kamiya"! TK reached up and slapped Tai smartly across the face. He then turned and ran away down the corridor, leaving Tai staring through the window at his boyfriend, with a red cheek and tears rolling down his face.  
  
**  
  
TK ran down the seemingly endless corridors blindly. He had no idea what he had just done or where he was going. Tears kept filling his eyes and making his vision blurry. He came into contact with someone else and fell to the floor. "Son, what's going on"? Masaru Ishida asked his child. He bent down and picked TK up from the floor. As soon as he did, TK fell back down like a rag doll. Masaru looked at his son and took a seat next to him on that floor. "What's happened baby"? He asked gently. He pulled his son closer and wrapped his arms around him. "Daddy." was all TK could muster. The tears were still racing down his cheeks.  
  
"It's ok son" Masaru fumbled in his pockets, finding a tissue he pulled it out and carefully wiped his son's eyes. "He's..not..gonna.d..d.die..is he"? TK stuttered.  
  
"I wish I could give you an answer baby, I really do" Masaru replied, he was holding back his own tears. "All.the things.I..never said..all the fights..I've hurt him daddy...I want..my brother." TK sobbed.  
  
"It's going to be alright TK, whatever happens Matt loves you with all his heart, and nothing will ever take that away. All brothers fight, heck me and my brothers had some wild fights, but the point is, that didn't stop us loving each other and we always made up, just like you and Matt do".  
  
"Daddy..I..I..hurt.Tai" TK said, burying deeper into his father's protective hold.  
  
"What happened"? Masaru asked, slowly stroking his son's hair.  
  
"I...sad.it was all..his.fault.and.I yelled..and.I..I...h..h.hit him.."  
  
"That's alright son, I'm sure Tai will understand. You'll all highly emotional right now, he won't blame you. Now, come on, we better get you back to Matt, he needs us right now". Masaru stood up with his son, and started to usher him back down the corridor. "You need to show me where he is" He continued. TK simply nodded and taking his father's hand, lead him down the maze of corridors in the direction of Matt's room.  
  
**  
  
Tai started at the skyline of Odaiba, it looked so vast from his place on the hospital roof. He'd often seen doctors and nurses come up here on breaks. The view was supposed to be serene and peaceful with the aims of making you relax. However, after TK's outburst, nothing could've made Tai feel relaxed. Secretly he'd been blaming himself for what had happened, but he had tried to bury it and forget about the blame. Hearing someone else blame him brought it all home to him. He knew that the others would follow TK's lead and blame him too. After all, he had been the one that had had the idea. "Stupid Tai" he muttered to himself. He didn't want to know if Matt lived or died, because he knew that both ways he would lose his love. There was no way Matt would ever want to speak to him after this mess. Sure Tai had gotten the group into danger countless times in the Digital World, but never had he put anyone's life at risk, and never had one of his plans resulted in the death of a team member. Tai wondered what it would feel like to just walk off the edge of this building. It was quite fitting actually, he thought. Matt went over the edge with that mini bus, so why shouldn't Tai throw himself over the edge of this building?, he would feel the same pain Matt had, then the relieving darkness afterwards, when you finally made contact with the ground. However, Tai had heard that when someone has a big fall, they are dead before they hit the ground. Tai smirked a little, he was feeling almost giddy with this thought. If he died it would solve a lot of problems, sure it wouldn't make Matt's condition any better, but it wouldn't make it any worse either. Being dead wouldn't bring Cody back, but neither would living. The benefits of this deadly jump would suit everyone. TK would be happy, as the reason for Matt's injuries would be gone, his friends would be happy too, because he knew that they would all blame him. Maybe even his family, his mum, his dad and Kari would be happy that they no longer had a total dickhead in the family. Yes, this was the only option he faced now, his own mortality. Tai moved closer to the edge of the building as he did so, he hummed one of Matt's songs that seemed quite appropriate.  
  
You gave me your heart, you gave me your soul I left you with nothing, just an empty hole My crystal tears of hatred for myself Remain ever more I never meant to hurt you, make you cry I closed to door.  
  
Now I know what I've done I'm closer to the edge Now I know what to do I'm closer to the edge Now I know this is the best I'm closer to the edge....  
  
Notes: that's chapter four everybody! I hoped you all like it, thanks for sticking with this story, and don't worry the next chapter will be up soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: Here's the next chapter of Closer to the Edge, nothing really to warn you about so here's the next chapter!  
  
Closer to the edge  
  
Part five  
  
The wind rushed through his hair. Tai dared to open his eyes. He saw the ground below him, he seemed so far away. He was standing precariously on the edge of the rooftop. He was surprised to feel a smile touch his lips, something inside him was enjoying this. Something was getting a hell of a kick out of doing this. "Hi Tai" Something disturb Tai's train of thought, he recognised that voice. Turning around, Tai discovered the owner to be Ken. Ken smiled slightly even though fear flashed in his eyes. "Hello Ken" Tai replied.  
  
"It's going to sound pretty stupid, but why are you up here"? Ken asked, he approached Tai with caution. "Flying lessons" Tai muttered bitterly.  
  
"Forgive me for saying this Tai, but flying lessons are a bit stupid without the equipment"  
  
"Stupid people do stupid things" Tai replied, staring at the ground below.  
  
"Good thing you're not stupid then" Ken shot back.  
  
Tai turned around again and looked at Ken, he smiled and started to giggle a bit, then without warning, he burst into tears. Ken rushed forward and embraced Tai. Tai simply sobbed on his friend's shoulder.  
  
**  
  
"I wonder when he's going to wake up" TK whispered. He and Masaru were standing in the exact same place that he and Tai had been standing only half an hour ago. "I don't know son, but when he does we'll be here for him" Masaru said gently.  
  
"Daddy, what if Matt...dies"? TK asked quietly. "The doctors, they didn't say he had much of a chance".  
  
"Matt's strong TK, he'll pull through, he has to. After all, he's got a music career to fulfil". Masaru smiled at his younger son.  
  
"Daddy, do you think Matt knows I love him"?  
  
"Of course he does TK, he's known since you were born. He's always been there for you and believe me, he always will, whatever happens"  
  
"I wish I could've told him before that bus went over the edge" TK felt tears in his eyes.  
  
"I wish I'd been a better father to the both of you, but we can't change the past. It's the present and the future that's important".  
  
"For what it's worth Dad, we both think you're a great dad" TK smiled up at his father. Masaru returned the gesture and pulled his son into a tight hug. He turned to look at Matt through the window, tears came to his eyes as he saw his son lying in the bed. Suddenly, Masaru blinked, had his son just moved? Masaru's arms went limp. TK pulled away from him and looked up at him. "Daddy"? He asked.  
  
"I think he just moved" Masaru replied, indicating Matt.  
  
"Oh god really"? TK asked sounding excited. He opened the door to Matt's room and ran in. "Matt? Can you hear me? It's me TK. Dad's here too"!  
  
Masaru followed close behind his younger son. "Son? Come on it's time to wake up, we're all here" Masaru said gently.  
  
"Wait, what about mum"? TK said.  
  
"She'll be here as soon as she can, come on Matt, wake up" Masaru urged.  
  
Matt twitched slightly. His eyes opened and focused on the faces of his brother and father. "Hey." He whispered.  
  
**  
  
"TK totally blames me for what happened today" Tai replied as Ken placed the hot chocolate in his hand. Ken had managed to convince Tai down from the roof and into the family room where Joe and Izzy were sitting. "I'm sure he doesn't really Tai" Joe replied.  
  
"Yeah, we all say things we don't mean when we're grieving" Izzy added.  
  
"What about you? You were blaming yourself" Tai said, staring at Izzy. Izzy nodded and looked a bit uncomfortable. "I did, but Ken said something that made me realise that it wasn't my fault" He replied.  
  
"What was that"? Tai asked, he shook slightly as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"That I did what I could in the circumstances and no-one could expect me to do anymore than that. Tai we're your friends, we don't hate you and we certainly don't blame you for this. Like Ken said, if anyone does blame you, we'll physically harm them" Izzy smiled.  
  
"TK slapped me, he really believes it's my fault" Tai said sadly.  
  
"I bet if you talk to TK he regrets what he did. It was the heat of the moment Tai. Emotions are pretty high today, and no wonder after what's happened. We've all suffered a trauma, but we owe it to Matt and especially Cody to stick together and get on with our lives. Do you really think that Matt would want to see you in this sort of state? When he wakes up he'll be so pissed that you're beating yourself up like this over something you couldn't have possibly helped". Joe said gently.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right, he would be pretty mad" Tai smiled a bit. "That still doesn't solve things with TK though"  
  
"You should find him and talk to him, I'm sure he's feeling as bad as you over this" Ken suggested.  
  
"You're right, thanks guys, I have to go and find him. If there's any news let me know" Tai replied standing up.  
  
"Of course" Joe flashed his friend a smile.  
  
**  
  
"How are you feeling"? Masaru asked.  
  
"Shit.." Matt whispered croakily. Masaru smiled at this.  
  
"Still got that attitude I see" he joked.  
  
"Does it hurt much"? TK said, looking at his brother with concern.  
  
"Yeah, did..did..the doctors say anything about my legs"? Matt looked up at his father.  
  
"Not yet son, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to walk" Masaru was trying to stay optimistic for the sake of his son. "I hope so Dad.." Matt whispered. Tears shone in his eyes. "Dad..where's Tai"?  
  
Masaru simply looked at TK.  
  
**  
  
Tai wandered down the corridor that led to Matt's room. He hoped to find TK there so they could talk over what happened. Although his talk with Joe, Ken and Izzy had made him feel somewhat better, he still couldn't quite kill the guilt that was eating away at him. "TK"! He called out to the small blonde figure at the end of the corridor. He was standing outside Matt's room looking through the window.  
  
"Tai." TK replied quietly.  
  
"What's going on"?  
  
"He's awake, the doctors are just in there with him and dad, I guess they're telling him about his legs" TK said solemnly. Tai breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"TK...I'm sorry" Tai said gently.  
  
"For what"?  
  
"For suggesting this stupid trip, for not listening to Matt when he said turn back. You're right it is all my fault" Tai fought back tears.  
  
"No Tai, I'm the one who's sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I was just...hurting and I lashed out at you. It's not your fault, you weren't to know that this would happen". TK replied.  
  
"Does he hate me TK"?  
  
"Who"?  
  
"Matt.does he hate me"? Tai asked. He looked directly at TK.  
  
"I don't think so, he hasn't said anything about you. I'm sure he doesn't though, he knows like I do that it isn't your fault. I just messed up and hit you..sorry.."  
  
Tai pulled TK into a tight hug. "It's alright, we need to think about Matt now, and what the doctors are saying about his recovery"  
  
"You're right Tai". TK sniffed. As the pair held each other, they looked in on Matt's room where the doctors were about to tell Matt about his legs... 


End file.
